Fend For Yourself
by Aqualad Fan
Summary: What would you do if the world was going to hell and almost everyone you know is dead?
1. It Begins

_Okay, so this is my first story. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Toni Monetti- Argent_

_Jenn Lucky- Jinx_

_Jade Nguyen- Cheshire_

_Roy Harper- Speedy_

_Wally West- Kid Flash_

_Alain Brooks- Aqualad_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fend For Yourself<span>**

It all started when a shipment of passion fruit from South America was delivered to Bridgeport, Connecticut. There had been an unknown spider species stowing away with the sweet produce. The government had the best Arachnologists come from all around the country to try and study the strange spider and it's odd behaviour. Before the Arachnologists had fully discovered the capability of the spider, it had bitten one of the workers. They had underestimated the strength of the spider's venom. The worker suffered what know doctor or expert had seen before. The symptoms included paling, bruising, mostly around the eyes, bloodshot eyes and splitting of the skin around the bite mark. It didn't take long after that for the infection to spread. After the worker was hospitalized, he made a miraculous recovery. Well, sort of… He attacked the two nurses and the doctor, biting into their flesh like a wild animal. From there it all went to hell.

The infection spread like wild fire in a dry field making its way through the whole town of Bridgeport. It was seen all over the news, some people started to panic but most people thought the government would put an end to it. Yeah, well, they thought wrong. Two days later, signs of the infection were reported as far as Ohio. The only information gave was that the government was on it but the message was clear the zombie apocalypse was on the rise and if something didn't stop it soon the nation would be eliminated.

It went from bad to worse when the infection hit across the water to London. From there it spread through cities and nations around the world. Reports were being spotted all around the world aside from Hawaii, Antarctica, Northern Canada, Alaska and other small islands near the Caribbean. For the first two weeks it seemed that the government had it relatively under control by collecting survivors and keeping them in army base camps stationed around the world that is until most of the camps were raided by the infected. Communication was lost between cities, countries and even nations. It had seemed that the world had gone to hell; the majority of the population were either dead or zombies. The few that were still alive were dwindling every day. Most cities were abandoned or infested with the walking dead. It seemed all hope was lost.

Five months later,Toni Monetti, age fifteen, ran down the aisles of a Wal-Mart, her two hand guns aimed at the pair of bloodied zombies that wore matching, torn Wal-Mart uniforms. Somehow, she didn't think the friendly 'welcome to Wal-Mart, how may I help you?' slogan didn't apply to them anymore. With a pull of the trigger, the gun fired two bullets that pierced through the zombie's skull. The young girl straitened herself up and proceeded to pile as much supplies into her backpack as it could carry, sweeping can after can of whatever she could grab off the shelves.

Toni was a girl of average height, with shoulder length black hair and dyed red side bangs. She came from a wealthy background and was used to wearing silk and cashmere but was reduced to rags and stolen department store clothing when the zombie apocalypse occurred. She had watched silently from the stairs, choking back tears as zombies raided her mansion and savagely butchered both her parents. Toni had barely managed to escape with her faithful maid that had cared for her when she was young and reckless. Together they had survived the first month of the apocalypse travelling from city to city in search for other survivors. Later on they had met up with an aged couple that reminded Toni of her parents. The couple agreed to let them stay at their house and they did for two weeks before it was infiltrated and the couple was killed. Toni and her maid set off looking for a place to stay and possibly other survivors. They continued to do this until three weeks after Toni's maid was killed when she set out searching for supplies, leaving Toni to fend for herself. Weeks later, here she was, robbing Wal-Mart to survive.

Toni sighed; disgusted with herself for having to steal but really, it's not stealing if there is nobody alive to own the store. Placing her gun safely back into her pocket, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the entrance of the store.

Wally, Roy and Alain were playing video games in Roy's apartment when the building was attacked. Although Roy was reluctant to leave behind the Xbox, the boys fled down the fire escape to where an armoured military vehicle was gathering survivors while men shot at the zombies who were stumbling and crawling towards the vehicle. The boys made it in safely and were taking to a base camp just outside of the city. They felt safe protected by the military soldiers. The safe feeling they had was short lived when zombies assaulted the base. While chaos was reaching havoc around the camp Wally, Alain and Roy slipped out of the camp, stealing weapons off of dead soldiers on their way out.

They now lived in what used to be Alain's house. They barricaded the windows and doors with old bookshelves and other furniture. The house may not have been perfect but it had gotten them this far.

"I'm _hungry." _Wally complained, for the fifth time that day. They had run out of food a day ago and all three of them were putting off stepping outside for as long as possible.

"Oh, shut up, West." Roy snapped. Wally had gotten on Roy's last nerve with his appetite, lately. Wally crossed his arms and pouted like a child, and to add to his childish behaviour Wally stuck out his tongue at Roy. Roy simply rolled his eyes.

Alain, being the peace-keeper in the group tried to reassure Wally. "Wally, we can go out for food tomorrow." None of them voiced the thought that ran through all their heads. They might not all come back.

Jenn and Jade were the best of friends since they first met in third grade. They were both together when the infection hit town. Of all places, they were at the mall when a woman screamed and military soldiers stormed in, shooting into the crowd of people. Jenn and Jade fled the scene and have been on the run ever since. Neither of them has talked to any civilized people, Jade's parents or Jenn's mother since. They were currently residing in a rundown house in an abandoned neighbourhood in the outskirts of town. There was a convenience store nearby where they had gotten their supplies from and they found some weapons inside a tipped over, abandoned army vehicle. They were just on their way to the convenience store to make another food trip when Jade stopped Jenn.

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Jade asked Jenn cautiously, her head turning towards a darkened alleyway. Jenn looked at Jade with a worried look when Jade slowly started making her way towards the alley.

"Are you freaking insane! Odds are if there's something in there… It's not friendly!" Jenn hissed furiously at the other girl. Jade ignored Jenn's warning and continued into the alley. Jenn slowly crept towards the entrance of the alley, gun raised, ready to shoot anything other than Jade that slithered out of the alley. "Jade!" She whispered with a concerned tone.

"It's a kitty!" Jade yelled, gleefully. Jenn walked into the alley a little bit more to get a better look at this 'kitty'. Jenn jumped back when she heard Jade screaming. "Not a kitty, not a kitty, not a kitty!" Jade hid behind Jenn pointing at the darkness as a white, ragged, ugly cat-zombie pulled itself from out behind a garbage bin.

"Kill it! Kill it! Shoot it in the face!" Jade yelled in Jenn's ear. Jenn rolled her eyes and calmly shot the creature in the head. Jenn turned to Jade.

"Happy now? You probably attracted the whole city with your screaming!" Jenn stated cynically.

"Ha ha… Sorry?" Jade said. After that was said a low moaning could be heard from up the street. Five or so zombies limped their way towards the girls.

Jenn turned to shoot the monsters and killed three of them before her gun made a clicking sound, signalling she was out of ammo. "Shit," Jenn cursed under her breath." Probably shouldn't have used it up on that dumb cat." Jenn admitted before turning to her companion. "We might want to run now." They started their way up the side walk when they heard to gun shots coming from behind them.

Both girls turned to look behind them, searching for what had shot the zombies. "Wha-?" Jenn started to say but stopped when she glanced at Jade. Jade's eyes had lightened up noticeably. Jenn looked in the direction of where Jade was looking and froze. "Aw, crap."


	2. What Are The Chances?

_Okay guys, sorry for the late update! School just started and I'm in grade nine now, so updates probably wont be very frequent. Thank you for the reviews! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

><p>Out of the shadows of a nearby building, a familiar face, holding a rifle, appeared out of the darkness. Jade squeaked out of happiness and threw herself at the figure.<p>

"Rooooy!" Jade squealed as she wrapped her arms around his torso. Jenn rolled her eyes.

"Oh,_ great_. You survived the zombie apocalypse. Out of all the people, it had to be _you_." Jenn said bitterly.

"Nice to see you too, Jenn." Roy responded, unravelling himself from Jade's intense hug. "I save your ass and this is the thanks I get?"

Jade ignored Jenn and Roy's little banter. "Roy, I was so worried about you. Are you alone?" Jade asked Roy.

"NO!" Another voice emerged from the darkness. It was a redhead. Jenn thought he looked familiar. Following him was a tall, black haired male with dark eyes. Roy turned to face the two guys.

"Jade, Jenn, these are my friends; Wally and Alain." Roy said, gesturing to the other boys. "Guys, this is Jade; my girlfriend… And this is Jenn, she's not really important though." Roy added snidely.

"Gee, thanks, Harper. Love you too." Jenn answered sarcastically.

"Hi, guys! You look familiar; I think I've met you before!" Jade and Roy had gone to two separate schools. Jade had went to Jump city high, while Roy went to Star City High. They met at a Football game between the Jump City Titans and the Star City Arrows. Roy was a player for the Arrows and Jade was a cheerleader for the Titans; they hit it off instantly. Jenn, Jade's best friend, however… Did not approve. Jenn instantly didn't like him… Well, it's not like she didn't like him, it's that… She kind of thought he was a douche bag.

"So…" Jade said, trying to break the awkward silence that consumed the group. "Where are you guys staying?" Jade asked curiously.

"We're staying at Alain's house." Roy said, walking back over to Jade and hugging her. "I missed you." He whispered in her ear. "I'm so glad you're safe." She nodded her agreements and kissed him on the lips sweetly.

Wally stuck out his tongue and made a disgusted noise. "Ew, P.D.A, much!" Wally joked. Roy rolled his eyes and pulled away from Jade.

"Where are you girls staying?" Alain asked sweetly. Jenn looked over at Alain before answering.

"We're staying at this crappy little dump, that way." She pointed in the direction of their makeshift home. "We were just getting supplies."

Wally smiled. "So were we. We ran out of food." He told the girls. Jenn gave him a funny look.

"Good for you…."She said rather awkwardly.

Toni sprinted down the sidewalk, her guns at the ready. Ever since the infection hit, she hated being outside in the open, for good reason. If you just lounged around on the streets, it was only a matter of time before you were killed. She picked up her pace when she heard sounds. As she gradually got closer to the noise she was able to make out voices. 'What twits,' Toni thought, rolling her eyes as she continued to run. She passed by an alleyway that the noises seemed to come out of. She looked down it and saw two girls, one with pink hair, the other with black hair and three boys, one with red hair, one with orange hair and another with black hair. They all looked to be about her age. Although her instinct told her not to, she stopped at the entrance of the alley.

"Oy! You do realise it's a bloody stupid idea to be hanging around out here! Especially at night!" Toni scolded the unknown teenagers. They all turned to her, and for a brief second she thought she might have to shoot him, but that though dissipated when the black haired boy smiled at her.

"You do realise it's dangerous to be out her by yourself, right?" He asked her, jokingly. She crossed her arms defiantly. She didn't need some boy she didn't even know trying to joke with her. The world was practically destroyed and he was…joking?

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you. But you five better run off if you don't want to become zombie bait!" Toni retorted, warning them about the dangers of the world nowadays. She sighed inwardly, remembering the day when you could leave the house without carrying a shotgun, and fretting about if you would come back or not. A world where the only thing a teenaged girl like herself had to worry about was what outfit to where, not if she had enough bullets to make a food run.

The black haired girl turned to the boy with orange hair. "Roy, can we come with you? I missed you…and it's so lonely back at our place, and so unsafe too!" She pleaded, grabbing his arm and looking into his eyes. The boy, Roy, shifted uncomfortably.

"Jade, believe me, I wish we could take you back but it's so far, and so small. There is no way we could fit all five of us." Roy said sadly. Toni scuffed her feet on the cold cement, looking at her feet. Was that a bloodstain she was standing on…? She shook the thought out of her head and turned her attention back to the strangers. Toni had lived with many different people over the past months, and she knew from past experience that others just slowed her down. But…she supposed if they held her back the she could just leave them…Plus, if they survived this long, they had to be somewhat useful.

Clearing her throat to get their attention, she proposed an idea. "Well, my place is quiet large if you mates are out of a home…I suppose I could take you in…" That being said, Jade squealed and ran over to Toni, hugging her.

"Oh thank you!" Jade said, gratitude coating her words.

Toni rolled her eyes. "Oy."


	3. A New Start

_Hi. Again, I'm sorry for this delayed update, I will try to work on the next chapter soon! To set this straight, I **will** be bringing in more of the Titans and Honorary Titans in gradually. As for couples, you have to wait and see. Once again, I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews, they really keep me going!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor will I ever own Teen Titans._

* * *

><p>They arrived at Toni's mansion later that night. It was mostly secure of any zombie advances with its high fences and hedges. It was a large house, white, with a long patio and stairs leading up to the front door. The grass was mostly dead now due to neglect and the fences were high and made with concrete with tall, green hedges on the side that had grown wildly out of shape. Damn zombies, why'd you have to eat the gardener? There was a long driveway with Victorian gates that once prevented cars from driving to the house without permission but now acted as a zombie barrier. Now that the electricity was out people (who were alive) had to climb a cherry tree that was growing beside the cement fence to enter the yard.<p>

Once all four kids were on the opposite side of the fence, they all followed Toni to the backyard, to find a big built in pool that was once luxurious but now was filled with leaves and other various objects, a wooden deck and glass doors leading inside. The house was a two story building so there was a balcony that leads to a room just above the deck. Toni had locked the front door from the inside so they had to take the back way to get into the house. Inside, the mansion was gorgeous – or, at least it was before the infection hit- and the flooring was mostly tiled. The majority of the house was made of shatter-proof glass, apart from the bedrooms and bathrooms. The first entrance way was to the hot tub room, inside, it had a hot tub (now dysfunctional), pool table and a stand up spray tan booth (also out of order). Unfortunately, once the infection hit, power and electricity went out around most of the world. They continued down the hall to the next entrance, a bathroom. The tub and the shower took up half the size of the room. Then there was the sink and a toilet. The next room was the main room. There was a giant, crystal chandelier that had once been the highlight of the room but was now a dusty ornament, hanging from the ceiling. The room had a spiral stair case that crawled up the side of the wall.

Toni took the rest of the teens across the main room to the living room. When Toni left with her maid, she had no original intention to ever come back to the house where her parents were slaughtered. But, after her maid died, and she was alone, she figured it was really the only place she knew would be safe. After all, she discovered the only reason zombies we able to attack her house is because one of the guards had been infected- it takes a few hours for the infection to take effect- and he came to work unknowingly carrying the virus. After he turned into a zombie, he infected more of the staff and it didn't take long for them to make their way into the house, killing her parents.

With a sigh, Toni led the other survivors to the couches, signalling them to sit. She looked at them sternly. "Alright, although I'm not quite sure why I agreed to let you live with me, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Toni Monetti."

The boy with black hair smiled. "My name is Alain, and this is Roy and-"

"West. Wally, West." Wally said in his best 'James Bond' impersonation.

Alain rolled his eyes at his friend briefly before continuing with his introduction. "Yeah, and this is Jenn and Jade." He finished, gesturing to the two girls.

Toni nodded. "Great, now I'll have you know, this isn't a hotel. I'm not your housekeeper. We can go get your belongings tomorrow. In the meantime, there are clothes upstairs for you to barrow." She said in her New Zealand accent. The upside to zombies is that they left most of the clothes and belongings alone. Being rich, Toni had a huge wardrobe which she had all but forgotten about. The problem was, it was mostly fancy, expensive clothing that was not meant for running and fighting. The ragged clothing she wore now-sweatpants, a band t-shirt and a sweater- had rips and tears along with the occasional bloodstain. Toni was used to feeling pretty in her clothes but since the infection she hadn't had any excuse to look nice. Surrounded by people she suddenly felt insecure about her attire. Briefly glancing over the others she realized they didn't have the most elegant clothes either. She noticed the left sleeve of Wally's shirt was missing and Jade had torn holes in the knees of her yoga pants. The others were quiet battered as well.

Jade shuffled her feet awkwardly in her seat besides Roy. She couldn't believe how much had changed in just one day. She got her boyfriend back and a new place to stay. "This is a lovely home you have, Toni." She said, trying to start conversation.

Toni shrugged, getting up off the couch and walking towards the kitchen with her bag of food slung over her shoulder. "It's okay." Turn back momentarily, she simple stated. "The bedrooms are upstairs, and most of them are clean. Make yourself at home." With that she proceeded back to the kitchen.

Roy, Jade, Wally and Jenn all raced upstairs in search of the bedrooms, leaving Alain alone in the living room. Suddenly feeling small in the large room, he quickly fallowed Toni to the kitchen. "Hey Toni, wait up!"


End file.
